Seven days of the Past
by Hetalia Lover- Arthur
Summary: Amelia x Arthur. (With Fem! France, Marianne). One-Shot. Seven days of the week, filled with sour and sweet memories of the past. Misunderstandings leading to heart felt pain. Will Amelia understand and come to notice, or will she lose her dearest Arthur to some one else? (Sorry for the poor summary. Read on.)


I always did find you drunk when I got home. Empty bottles would be scattered all across my hard wood floors. You would be laying on the couch, face up so drool could leak out of your watery mouth. Though that was how my Friday nights ended as, nothing more than cleaning up your forgotten mesh. The following morning after you had awaken the first thing you would do was head straight to the bathroom. Of course attempting a good morning kiss was no use any more. All you would do was keep walking down that narrow hall way, passing me by. Leaving me unnoticed, left alone, standing like a fool making me feel like an idiot. Why did I stand so awkwardly in my own home? I didn't do anything wrong, merely wanting to remind you I loved you everyday was nothing to blame me for. Though, I still let you come deeper into my heart, my mind, staining my memories with your voice, your laughter. More importantly, your sweet smile. That smile that had shined so true, so bright in my eyes. I couldn't help but smile with you. Usually after you finished showering you would join me for breakfast. Our Saturday breakfast always was such a feast. Cooking pancakes, waffles, and your favorite, scones. Some times, we would've cooked so much I had to call up Matthew just so he could help us eat it all. Where did those Saturday's go?

Then when Sunday rolled around we'd spend the whole day cloud watching, having prepared a picnic of course. I would never forget your scones, and in return you always would remember to bring tiny little cups of chocolate. Night couldn't had come sooner. As the ocean sky grew darker little small jewels came to inhabit it. Sparkles, twinkling as more and more washed up in the darkened up sided ocean. They were nothing compared to fireworks. Because one huge fact had set them so far apart. That those sparkling jewels known as stars, they would never leave their beloved home, resting upon the night sky. Silence came so easily for them, yet they could shine the brightest, lighting the world millions and millions of light-years away. Do you remember the promise we made with each other under those stars?

We'd promise that nothing could drive us apart. I guess you were my star to my dark ocean sky.

Monday always came, having to raise the sun once again so its rays could cry out wet and tried eyes. Returning us to our routine of waking up by 7:30 A.M, brushing our teeth, dressing in our best suit and tie, along with managing to eat at least a piece of toast before we dashed out the door for work. Normally, you couldn't shake off your bad mood so early in the morning. Until a new coworker came in. I'd heard she was a transfer from France, wanting to come to America. A bad feeling stroke me in the stomach the moment I saw her. Those seconds ran so slow as everyone rushed over to greet her. I stood from afar, watching how my coworker's frowns and sighs turn suddenly into smiles and small chuckles. Nobody had taken notice to how I froze, my face pale, my eyes widened to their full extent. Though my mouth was shut tight. So tightly in fact I bit my lip. Just as I was about to take a step forward I only found myself frozen again. And to the shocking sight of you, my dear beloved, kissing the new transfer. That kiss was no where near playful. It wasn't a peak on the cheek, nor a gentle smooch. Still unable to move it gave me a chance to look at your expressions. This time, I was dumbfounded. You didn't give a laugh or insult, you didn't take your eyes off the French for a moment. Instead, you looked dead serous. Having your green eyes fixated into the French's blue. A trance, lost in a daze. By then all the other coworkers had gone back to their needed assignments. I swiftly moved to a dark corner. Before I knew it my breath became heavy. Sweat drops ran down my neck, though I kept my eyes closed.

Tuesday ran me over. You didn't come home last night. It'd only been a day and I already had the thoughts you'd fallen for that French. Of course, on the surface I knew I couldn't help it. On the other hand, deep in my heart I yearned and begged for this not to be true. You would've always come first before me. But I guess in some ways, that too would be my card of selfishness.

The night came too soon, I was still dwelling on those thoughts of you and the new French coworker. I didn't go to work that Tuesday, not to mention even open the currents. Wrapping myself in the heavy white blankets only to cover my head. A piercing pain had marked itself straight in my heart. No matter how many times I would inhale and exhale, it wouldn't go away. Why is it so hard to explain this pain? It didn't seem any different from when I would trip and bleed. And yet, it felt deeper, more driven to my heart more than anything else. Curling up in a ball, laying on my bed with no lights. Was I waiting? That scene of the kiss played over again and again with no end. Such a scene fazed me, confusion, anger, even sadness. Some thing so little brought up so much in me. Paralyzed to the obscurity and coldness of the dark, Wednesday found its way to me.

I forced myself to crawl out of bed, stumbling, my feet tripped over each other. Falling to the ground, I ripped down the currents, just to have a burst of light shine in. With one color staining the room, no more shadows were left. After some time I manged to get dressed and brush my teeth. Paying no attention to how ruffled and tangled my hair was. I arrived at work around 9:00 A.M. Walking into the office was easier than I had presumed. Everyone was busy typing away at their computers, taking a sip of coffee every so often. Though, it felt like there was some thing added. Uneasy, I headed straight to the printing room. A familiar face was already there, humming and taping her foot. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I sneaked quietly past her to the nearest printer.

"Oh, bonjour! I don't believe we're met before." Some one said from behind me. When I turned to look, I saw her up close. This is the new French coworker? She was, well, beautiful. Long blonde golden hair that hung in a high pony tail. Light sky blue eyes that seemed so clear. Milky white skin that fitted a gentle smile.

"Hello, I'm Amelia." I said, forcing a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Amelia! I'm Marianne. I've heard so many things about you! All the other coworkers talk so highly of you. I'm most honored to be able to work with you!" Marianne shouted, her eyes lit up. She released a huge smile, ear to ear. That was smile was, well, contagious. I smiled with her, though, this time it came naturally. Without realizing, I started to cry. Not hesitating more tears streamed down my cheeks. My smile grew more widener, soon I began to laugh. A confused look was drawn on Marianne's face, but she smiled anyway bringing me into a hug. I hugged back, rather tightly. After a few moments I pulled away.

"T-thank y-you!" I screamed.

"Your welcome." Marianne said calmly, still smiling kindly. A sudden rush of relief came to me. Lifting the heaviness away from my heart. Calming down, some of the other coworkers ran over to me.

"Where have you been?!" One coworker asked.

"We were all worried about you! You don't normally miss work." Another said. Their worried faces shocked me. Everyone . . . missed me?

"Amelia?! Where were you!? You scared me! I called yesterday, I tried coming home but the safety lock was on the front door." Some one yelled running into the room. It was Arthur!

"R-really?" I stuttered, shocked by everyone's reaction to seeing me again. Arthur scoped me up in a hug, tightly holding me close.

"Yes. And Amelia, I kissed Marianne on the cheek." Arthur said, digging his head into my shoulder as if to tear up. My heart skipped a beat, "Oh, Marianne I'm so sorry. I thought differently." I said turning to Marianne, a frown crossed my face.

"Its alright. Hm, this means two things!" Marianne said, still smiling. I looked at her for a moment, a bit mislead.

"Two things?" Arthur asked, pulling away from my shoulder.

Marianne nodded, "One, you may be tried from working so much, so your eyes played a trick on you. Or two, by thinking the wrong idea you thought Arthur was going to leave you. And thus, your heart began to grieve, hurting you with such possibilities."

"I-It's true. I'm sorry. I figured you had already stopped loving me." I said, shivering a bit, still shaken by those dark thoughts of being left alone.

"Amelia . . . .I've never stopped loving you. The last thing I want is for you to think your feelings are being shunned." Arthur said, turning to me, looking dead straight into my eyes.

"Then . . .What was all that that happened those last five days?" I asked, looking back at Arthur.

"W-well, the truth is that I've been stressed out." Arthur said, turning away, blushing a light pink.

"Stressed out about what?" I asked, slightly smiling, happy to see him blush.

Arthur then went down on one knee, "About not having enough money to buy you a ring."

I could feel my face become suddenly hot, "A-Arthur you don't mean, are you?"

"That's right. Will you marry me Amelia?" Arthur asked, taking both of my hands into his own.

"Yes! Definitely! I don't care if I don't have a ring, as long as I have you!" I shouted, Arthur hugged me once again, though this time picking me up into the air. Everyone clapped as Arthur held me.

"Oh, how wonderful! Simply lovely!" Marianne said, clapping along with everyone.

"Marianne, would you like to be my Made of Honor?" I asked, Arthur finally setting me down.

"Why, Miss Amelia it would be my honor! Merci! Merci! But where will we have the wedding?" Marianne asked, a frown started to form.

"I'm not quit sure yet." I said, starting to frown myself. After a few moments it became quiet.

"How about you hold your wedding in France?!" Marianne asked, breaking the silence while bringing back a smile. I thought about her suggestion for a while. That would be too much to ask for.

"Thank you Marianne!" Arthur said over my shoulder, " In return I'll help you with Antonio." Marianne blushed a bit, of course she kept smiling.

Maybe in all this I did play my card of selfishness. Though, I don't regret it in any way. Maybe, these feelings, envie, hatred, sorrow, just maybe their more natural than they make out to be.

At the end of the day, we are all just human beings. From the stress we may go under, to the burdens we carry. The pains of a heart ache and the relief of being reassured. Wednesday was long, but memorable. Thursday Arthur, Marianne and I went out shopping for rings. Turns out Marianne comes from a rich family and only wanted a part time job in America. Apparently she was more than happy to help us out in our wedding, and our money problems as far as that goes. In those seven days, I had learned and felt more things than I ever did in five years.

A:N/ **Hello**. **Thank you for reading this one-shot. I've written this story especially for my best friend. Shes having some, well, relationship problems. I'm not going into details for her sake. Though I hoped Big Sister likes this. (Big Sister is what I call her, nickname). I wanted to cheer her up in any way possible. So, Big Sister, if you're reading this, then I hoped you liked it. And I hope everyone else who read this liked it too! **

**Also, I just want to say this. I know I haven't felt anything near the pain of a lover. Though, if any of my friends were in a tight spot in their lives I would want to help them. Before in the past I had a friend that was down, but I couldn't help her. I felt so helpless. **

**Anyways, I stayed up all night writing this, so it was pretty much felt like a war against my heart and mind. Tears and sweat is what mostly came from me, along with screaming and chewing on chocolate covered raisins. But, in the long run. It was all worth it. **

**Thanks for always talking with me Big Sister! I hope everything goes better for you in the near future! Bye, and good night everybody! **


End file.
